Such a deflection circuit suitable for deflecting an electron beam scanning a pick-up target plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,237. In said patent the auxiliary deflection is effected to perform a linearity correction to eliminate the influence on the scanning operation of temperature fluctuations occurring in a supply transistor incorporated in the main deflection signal generator.